A Magnificent Heart
by I'mAFirestarter
Summary: she is from the future, he from the 1940s, what happens when they both meet on the train to the Professors? Peter/OC slight Edmund/OC Movie verse. HAITUS
1. Prologue

1940

Edmund watched the battle high up in the sky, intrigued. The siren wailed continuously, but Edmund paid no heed to it. Danger might be inevitable, but he was content to sit here in his dream, watching the flashes of light overhead.

Mrs Pevensie noticed her son as soon as she entered the room, and an expression of shock lit her face as she hurried towards him.

"Edmund! Get away from there!" She closed the curtains as she called for her eldest son

"Peter? Peter" he came into the room "quickly! the shelter now"

Upstairs, Susan sifted through her things, with a torch in her hand. The war had come to them, and for once she felt something again. The same thing that had taken her father away had come, and she didn't want to be swept away by the threat it posed.

"Mummy!" yelled a terrified Lucy.

Susan turned to see Lucy curled up in a frightened ball under the covers of her duvet. Her dark blue eyes were wide with horror, and she hurried over and grabbed the younger girl's cold hand, helping her out of her bed.

"Lucy, come on"

The Pevensies raced downstairs to the kitchen, before unlocking the door and racing outside to the shelter. Aeroplanes flew overhead, dropping bombs, and they all ran for their lives.

"Wait!" cried Edmund, "Dad!"

He turned around and ran back towards the house, and Peter sighed heavily and sprinted after him, shouting, "I'll get him!"

Susan felt that she had gone suddenly cold as she watched her two brothers running back towards the house – running straight into danger.

"Peter, no!" shrieked Mrs Pevensie, "Come back!"

Edmund ran back inside and Peter followed him

"come here!" the sirens grew louder

"Edmund get down" Peter pushed him to the floor as a bomb exploded nearby

"Come on you idiot" Peter pulled him up and Edmund scrambled to grab the picture, which was of his father

As they ran their mother called out to them "come on hurry"

The boys quickly rushed inside the shelter, Peter pushing Edmund roughly onto a bed. His blue eyes flashed with anger.

"Why can't you think about anyone else but yourself?" Peter fumed,

"You're so selfish! You could have got us killed!"

Mrs Pevensie glared at him.

"Stop it" Her tone would usually tell Peter to do as was told, but today Peter was feeling rebellious and defiant.

She embraced Edmund stiffly, and Edmund gave Peter a bitter look, and that was what prompted him to speak again.

"Why can't you just do as you're told?" demanded Peter, before closing the door to the shelter.

The four children stood with Mrs. Pevensie in the train station. They were being shipped off somewhere safe following the bombings the previous evening. Mrs. Pevensie knelt next to Lucy and fastened a small pack on her.

"You need to keep this on alright?" Lucy looked around nervously "you warm enough? Good girl"

Their mother moved around her children fastening their tags to them.

Edmund glared at the Children Evacuation poster. "If Dad were here, he wouldn't make us go," he complained.

"If Dad were here, it would mean the war was over and we wouldn't have to go" Peter snapped.

Mrs. Pevensie looked at Edmund, her eyes begging him. "You will listen to your brother, won't you, Edmund?" She asked. Edmund just nodded his head.

Mrs. Pevensie hugged, or attempted to hug Edmund but he leaned away from her. She moved on to Peter. She engulfed him in a tight hug

"promise me you will look after the others?"

"I will, Mum," Peter replied.

"good man" she said as she looked at him

She looked at Susan, and came over to hug her as well.

"Oh, Susan," she whispered. Susan looked as if she were about to break down, but put on a forced smile "be a big girl" Susan choked back tears as she hugged her mother to her

"alright, off you go" Mrs. Pevensie watched as they pushed through the lines and up to the workers asking for their tickets. Peter reached for the tickets, but then something caught his attention. A group of soldiers passed through the train station. Peter, too caught up in that, only noticed what was going on when Susan nudged him in the arm.

"Peter, tickets," she whispered.

"Oh, right" Peter handed the station worker his ticket and walked over to where the others were waiting. "Come on,"Peter told them, leading them on the train. They hung out of the window and waved to their mother for as long as they could

The train took off out of the platform and the children were still trying to find seats. They came across a booth with only two other kids in it. That's where everything changed.

* * *

><p><span>2011<span>

"repeat it again" a loud voice called out over the dance room. Anna groaned due to exhaustion, ballet was an incredibly difficult profession and her ballet mistress was being exceedingly difficult. She stood up straight again and re-started her routine again. Her feet were aching so every time she went en pointe she winced in pain. But she knew that pain must never be shown or she could lose marks in the competitions.

After practice she ran up to her younger cousin Heather

"Anna you always have to practice, its not fair!" her 11 year old cousin pouted

" you know that I am training so I can get in to the Mariinsky Ballet company, it is internationally known as one of the world's greatest ballet companies, I have to get in there main troupe" I stressed to her

"I know but you should spend more time with me" I looked at her, we crossed the road and stood on the train platform

"okay, now I promise that I will spend more time with you" I held out my pinky finger, she linked hers to it and we walked into the station.

Waterloo station was packed as usual, I saw a really old fashioned train, I looked up and saw a lot of children dressed in clothing from the 1930s

"what are we wearing Anna?" i looked at her, surely i was wearing my jeans and t shirt that i had put on after practice, i looked down and saw myself wearing a pair of flat suede boots, a flower printed dress with a loose collar, a nd a dark grey cardigan with black dots on at. I noticed I still had my bag and my bracelet, but I also saw that i had a large suitcase with me, I wallked over to a man standing near the train

"excuse me, what year is it?" he looked at me like I was insane

"it's 1940 miss, are you ok?" i nodded my head and walked away, i pinched myself to check whether I was dreaming or not but as i felt the pain, I assumed that I was not

"I don't think we are in london anymore sweetie" she looked at me with tears in her eyes and hugged me tightly, the women all around us looked at us sympathetically.

The man I asked for the year came round all of the children and hustled us on to the train, i kept a tight grip on to Heathers arm so we didn't get separated.

We found an empty compartment and sat down. I looked on the labels that we had on and they both said the same name so I breathed a sigh of relief.

As we left a third station, a group of four children walked past, they were obviously looking for a place to sit, I walked out of the compartment

"if you are looking for a place to sit, there is plenty of room in mine and my cousins compartment" they looked at me

"thank you very much" the oldest girl said to me offering a small smile. They walked in and sat down with us


	2. Chapter 1

Anna sat down in her seat, three of the group of children sat on the seat opposite seat, as there was a space between Heather and Anna the oldest boy sat in between them

"I'm Peter Pevensie" he held his hand out for Anna to shake

"Anna" she said simply, quickly shaking his hand

"this is my sisters Lucy, Susan and my brother Edmund" he seemed cold and indifferent on the last name, leading Anna to assume that they had had a sibling fight

"that is my younger cousin Heather" the youngest girl smiled and went up to her, her shoulder length hair swinging as she walked over.

* * *

><p>They sat in silence for a while as Susan read a book and Edmund stared out of the window, Anna pulled out her ballet book and started to read, the towns quickly disappeared and faded into rolling hills. Peter leaned forward and stared out of the window, there were two children on the platform, a man and a woman looked them over before pushing them towards the exit. Anna looked on the tag she was wearing and gulped, she was dreading staying with a person she didn't know<p>

"who are you staying with?" Susan asked her

"a Professor Kirke, but I don't know who he is, all we know is where to leave the train" they all looked at her

"we are too" Anna smiled tightly, at least she would know some people there, and wouldn't be constantly bored, Susan smiled at her

"how old are you?" Lucys innocent voice asked, her brother looked at her, giving her a reprimanding stare

"no it's fine, Heather is nearly 11 and I'm nearly 15" Peter stared at me

"Lucy is nearly 9, Ed is 11 Susan is nearly 14 and I'm nearly 16" I smiled at him,

"where do you go to school" I internally choked on his question

"well Anna doesn't go to school any more, and I got to Westerly juniors" they stared at her and I, I looked at them

"I go to a special dancer training school, I'm in training to be a ballerina" they looked at me, Lucy was next to speak

"a ballerina? Really? Wow that must be really difficult" I nodded at her

"yes it is, my feet get hurt a lot, but it will be worth it, when I am standing under the spotlight and everybody is clapping and shouting praise at me" Susan looked at me

"but what about normal school, I mean you won't always be a ballerina" I shook my head at her tone of voice

"I know that, we do have normal lessons too, I like history best and cookery, when I stop dancing, I plan on teaching others to be ballet dancers" she sniffed and turned back to her book, I looked out of the window and watched the country roll by, my book lay forgotten on my lap.

* * *

><p>A few hours later we had pulled up at the train station. When the train stopped, Anna got up and grabbed hers and Heathers luggage. The Pevensies got up and grabbed their luggage too. When they all got out of the train, it coughed itself to life and slowly moved away, they waited for what seemed like an hour. They heard a noise coming from round the corner so they ran down the platform to have a car pass by leaving a puff of smoke in their faces, Lucy still had her hand poised ready to wave. Anna coughed from the smoke when the car passed them. "The professor knew we were coming" said Susan.<p>

"Maybe we have been incorrectly labelled" said Edmund looking at his name tag.

Before any of them could speak, a carriage came up the hill leading to the station. Anna felt a shiver go up her spine when she saw the lady. Lucy grabbed her brothers hand like she was afraid of the lady.

"Mrs. Macready?" asked Peter slowly

"I'm afraid so" she said looking them over "That's it? Haven't you bought anything else?"

"No ma'am, it's just us"said Peter Lucy nodded eagerly

"Small favours" Then she motioned for them to climb on to the carriage

Heather was lifted up with the help of Peter, he helped his siblings up and motioned for Anna to jump up, it was a little to high for her, so Peter carefully lifted her up and hoisted himself up afterwards

"thank you" Anna said, looking at him with a smile.

* * *

><p>On the journey there Edmund began to complain<p>

"this is bumpy"

"I feel sick"

"I want to go home"

"are we nearly there yet"

"I'm cold"

"I'm too hot"

"I'm thirsty"

"I want a drink"

"I'm hungry"

I could tell that he was a whiny sort of boy, and I could see that I wasn't the only one getting annoyed with him. Peters jaw was clenched and his shoulders were shaking

"Ed!" Peter ground out in warning, his little brother just glared at him and carried on complaining

"Edmund will you please shut your whiny little mouth" he gaped at me

"I don't have to do what you say" I glared at him

"no but you might get a smack if you don't shut up as you are giving me a headache" and he shut up and glared at me

"so Anna what is your family like?" Lucy asked, I smiled at her

"my mum is a baker, my father is a carpenter I am an only child and Heather is like my baby sister" she smiled

"is it nice being an only child?" she asked me

"yes, but I would like a proper sibling like all of you" Lucy smiled at me

* * *

><p>After a while the house came into view Anna saw how big it was and was just amazed that they were staying with someone rich enough to have servants, the house was huge, it was nestled in the middle of a lot of fields, so the possibilities for something to do were endless.<p>

When they got down from the carriage, people came to get the luggage, Anna was unaccustomed to the whole area of butlers and maids so she was a little perturbed by them taking her things.

When they entered the house she was amazed by the grandeur of the place, it was all set out in rich mahogany and dark oak, there were numerous priceless objects and lots of doors. From what I could see, this place could prove to be a maze. The house keeper motioned for us to follow her

"Professor Kirke is not accustomed to having children in his house, and as such, there are a few rules we need to follow" she walked up the stairs with the children following her

"There will be no shouting or running" she looked at the boys as she said that

"no improper use of the dumb-waiter" Susan reached out to touch a ivory bust

"NO touching of the historical artefacts" Mrs Macready shouted at Susan

"and above all, there shall be no disturbing of the Professor" she said in a loud whisper, Lucy and Heather paused at the door, there was a shadow and when it stood in front of the door, the girls gasped and hurried away.

They reached a long hallway with 4 doors in it, one was open showing an inside toilet

"boy you two will be in that room there" Mrs Macready pointed to a room and opened the door to show a room with two single beds inside

"the Pevensie sisters will be in this room" the house keeper showed the sisters a large room with a large king size bed for them to share

"and finally the Wilson cousins, you two will be in this room" she opened a door and we walked inside to see a room similar to that of the boys, but it had more of a feminine air to it. I sat on the bed closest to the door and took off my cardigan.

* * *

><p>Later that evening they were called down to the dining room, there was a large pot on the table, one of the maids opened it and we saw a rich looking bowl of stewed meat, there was a bowl of mashed potatoes, there was also bowls filled with carrot peas and cabbage. Anna took in the smell and smiled, there were two seats empty waiting for Heather and herself, Heather took the one next to Lucy opposite the other seat, those two had already become fast friends, Anna took the seat next to Peter. She filled her plate with the delicious looking food and ate, her food reminded her of home, her mother sat on the sofa next to the fire place, Anna always helped her sew her costumes for her recitals, her father working on a new project at the table in their large study.<p>

Thinking of her family made her miss them, but Anna knew she was at this place for a reason, she just didn't know what yet

"can two of you help with the dishes?" Anna stood up and began to gather the dinner plates, Peter stood up also

"Anna and I will do it" Mrs Macready nodded and walked out of the room with the stew pot, when she had gathered all of the plates, she walked to the kitchen, Peter followed with the vegetable dishes. Mrs Macready put all of the dishes in the bowl

"I presume I can trust you two with this" she said, Anna nodded and stuck her hands in the hot water to wash the plates, she washed the crockery first and then the plates, Peter grabbed a towel and began to dry the dishes

"thank you" he said, she looked at him

"what for?"

"for shutting Edmund up, and for being kind to Lucy" Anna smiled

"it was no problem, I know it must be difficult leaving your family and home behind for somebody of her age, so I'm glad I made it better for her" they finished the pots and hung the towels out to dry close to the fire, but not too close as they didn't catch fire.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Anna walked into the girls room and started reading a book. She heard the radio broadcaster relay the bombings from the previous day<p>

"German aircraft carried out several attacks on Great Britain last night" Susan walked over and switched off the radio, Anna continued to read her book until she heard Lucy saying, "The sheets feel scratchy"

"Wars don't last forever Lucy, we'll be home soon" said Susan

"Yeah, if homes still there" said Edmund.

"Isn't it time you were in bed?" said Susan

"Yes mum" said Edmund.

"ED!" shouted Peter, he looked over to Lucy "You saw the outside. This place is huge we can do whatever we want here, tomorrow's going to be great, really."


	3. Chapter 2

Rain pattered down the windows, thunder could be heard and Anna, who was sat on the window seat next to Lucy, gazed broodingly outside. She wished it was sunny so they could go outside, but for now they were cooped up inside playing a game of Susan's choice. She didn't really mind, except she could tell that such an intellectual game was starting to test the patience of the others.

Susan had a dictionary open on her lap, Peter was slouched in the chair next to her, Edmund was messing about underneath the chair above him, Heather was lying on the floor, having given up with the dictionary game, she had pulled out a packet of cards and was playing solitaire on the floor in front of her.

"Gas-tro-vas-cu-lar" Susan said slowly, trying to pronounce the word correctly

"come on, Peter, gastrovascular" Peter sighed, sounding bored out of his wits

"Is it Latin?" he asked with a sigh

"Yes…" Susan said, sounding happy, but to Anna it sounded fake

"is it Latin for worst game ever invented?" Edmund joked, Anna stifled a laugh and Peter also tried to stop himself from laughing. Susan slammed the book shut, glaring at her brother. Edmund obviously wasn't affected by her reaction, and he just leaned back underneath his chair

"We could play hide-and-seek" Lucy made her way over to her eldest brother and rested her arms on one of the high arms of his chair

"but we're already having so much fun!" Peter looked over at his younger sister, who shot him a filthy look

"come on Peter please?" Lucy whined, the boredom of the dictionary game had gotten to her a long time ago

"pretty please?" she looked at him and gave him the puppy dog look

"come on, I mean how can you resist this cute little face" I said pointing at Lucy

A small smile crossed Peter's lips. "1...2...3...4..." a large smile crossed Lucys Heathers and my faces and we all sped off in search of a place to hide, I heard Edmund say something in frustration

"what?" he rushed out of the door and into another room.

Anna grabbed Heather and they made our way towards another room, Anna motioned to a cupboard that was small, but big enough to conceal the younger cousin, she smiled and went inside.

Anna then went into a corridor and hid behind a curtain, the ledge was high up so she climbed on to it, the dancers skills she possessed giving her flexibility.

It was a few moments before footsteps were heard,

"98, 99, 100... Ready or not here I come"

the curtains opened and she saw Heather and Peter smiling at her, Heather had climbed on to Peters back, Anna slipped down

"I guess you found us two then" he smiled

"guess so" it wasn't long before they heard Lucys voice shouting

"it's alright, I'm back, I'm alright" and then Edmund whispering loudly, we walked up to where the voices where coming from

"shut up, he's coming!" Edmund said from his hiding place behind the curtain. He glared at Lucy when Peter Heather and Anna came into the room. Edmund sighed irritably and stepped out from behind the curtains where he'd been hiding

" You know, I don't think you two have quite got the idea of this game"

Peter told them when he found them, an amused expression on his face.

Anna smiled at Lucy and at the annoyed expression on Edmunds face, Susan came up behind him, grinning.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play any more" Peter said, sounding puzzled

A frown crossed Lucy's face. Something was confusing her, and whatever it was, it was definitely baffling Anna as well

"Weren't you wondering where I was?" Lucy asked them

"thats the point, that's why he was seeking you" Edmund explained.

His voice was dry and sarcastic, and Anna shot him a frosty glare. He shut up immediately and avoided looking at her, a scowl crossing his face. The frown on Lucy's face deepened

"does that mean I win?" she asked, Anna nodded at her from behind Peters back

"But I was...I was gone for hours..." she said, seeming puzzled

"where did you go then Lucy?" she looked at Anna

" well I went in to the wardrobe upstairs, and I found a magic land" Anna raised her eyebrow at her

"it was all snow and ice and it was beautiful" Anna looked at Peter

"can you show us Lucy?" She asked her, she took hold of Annas hand and began to pull me

"yes of course come on" Anna looked back at the rest of the group and they began to follow them, her red skirt and thin top were moving with her as they walked.

* * *

><p>As we entered the room they all saw a large wardrobe pushed right back to the wall the cover sheet was on the floor next to it, they saw in front of them a large, beautiful wardrobe. Carved into the dark wood were designs. One appeared to be a tree, a different one, a lion, and yet another looked like an apple.<p>

Susan opened the door and moved the coats aside and all we saw was the wooden back of the wardrobe, Susan knocked on the back board, Edmund went round the back of the wardrobe and was knocking on the back. The girls turned back to face Lucy

"Lucy the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe" Susan said looking at her

"one game at a time Lu, we don't all have your imagination" Peter said and they all began to walk away.

"But I wasn't imagining!" Lucy shouted after them

"Lucy please, just let it go" Anna said to her

"that's enough Lucy" Susan said after they turned around to look at her

"I wouldn't lie about this" Lucy insisted

"well, I believe you"

Edmunds comment stunned everyone, including Lucy, who glanced at him in sheer disbelief.

"You do?" Lucy said questioningly

"Yeah of course. Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?"

Edmunds voice was full of glee, and he grinned wickedly at Lucy. Obviously, he enjoyed making fun of her. He was definitely old enough to know better. Anna glowered at him, wondering when and why he'd gotten so immature

"oh will you just stop" sighed Peter wearily

"you just have to make everything worse don't you?"

"it was just a joke" Edmund shrugged his shoulder, trying to sound like all he had done was told a knock knock joke

"when are you going to learn to grow up?" Peter said sounding tired

"Shut up! You think you're dad, but you're not!"

Edmund squared up to his older brother and shouted at him, Peter backed away and Edmund stormed out

"well that was nicely handled" Susan said calmly but venomously to her older brother

"but it really was there" Lucy said in a small voice

"Susan's right Lucy that's enough" peter turned and walked away.

Heather walked up to Lucy just as Anna began to walk out of the room

"I believe you Lucy" Heather said to Lucy hugging her.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the room and followed Peter to the library<p>

"I know I'm not a sibling but you look like you could use somebody to vent to" he looked at me

"It seems that we're all fighting nowadays, I promised my mum I would keep them safe, how can I do that, if all we do is fight" I looked at him

"I guess it could be to do with the war" he looked at me

"well think about it, you've taken on the man of the house position, Susan has taken on the mothering nature and tries to be the voice of reason, as your mum will probably be too worried to do much, Edmund has put walls around him to stop himself from getting hurt and Lucy has now created a fantasy world to escape to" he looked at me

"I know it may sound a bit crazy" he cut me off

"no it all makes sense, I mean with my dad gone, I feel like I have to grow up and take care of everything, and it is a lot of pressure, I love my siblings, but I don't want to be a dad to them, I just want to be a brother" he looked at me and I saw in his eyes that he was having to grow up prematurely

"then ease up a little, step in if you need to, and don't smother them" he looked at me


	4. Chapter 3

Dinner that evening was a sombre affair.

Edmund was angry with Peter, Peter was angry with Edmund, Susan wasn't talking to anybody, Heather was quiet, Lucy was upset that only one person believed her.

Anna suddenly felt very awkward sitting with them, when she walked into the room Edmund and Susan walked out, she bit her lip

"should I leave?" she asked suddenly feeling unsure of herself, Peter shook his head

"no I think they should have some space anyway" Anna smiled, Peter seemed to be taking her advice.

Later that evening Anna found Lucy curled up on the sofa in the parlour. As it was just her and Lucy she went up to her

"if you want to call me stupid for believing in Narnia then please leave me be" Lucy said curtly with a polite edge

"I am not here to ridicule you, only to talk to you sweetheart" Lucy looked at Anna

"I knew you would believe me" Lucy burst out

"woah hold your horses sweetheart, I never said that I believed you" Lucys face fell

"so you don't believe me" Anna shook her head

"I never said I didn't either, all I am saying is that I have an open mind, it will come to us when we are ready" Anna said, Lucy smiled

"I knew I liked you" Anna smiled at Lucys childish innocence

"just don't press the issue, Narnia will come to us when it wants to" Anna spoke calmly.

* * *

><p>Some when after midnight Anna was woken by Heather yelling at her and shouting her name<p>

"Anna, Anna wake up! It's there, it's really there" she was shaking Anna and jumping up and down we moved into the boys room and Lucy decided to wake up Peter, Anna stood in the frame of the door shivering due to the thinness of her night dress and the lack of central heating in the house

"Peter, Peter wake up! It's there, it's really there!" Lucy switched on the lights to the room and jumped on her oldest brothers bed.

"Lucy what are you talking about?" Peter asked sounding sleepy

"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe, like I told you!" she yelled excitedly

Susan came into the room and tied the front of her robe shut and made a scoff

"you've just been dreaming Lucy" she said in an attempt to coddle her sister

"but I haven't, I saw Mr Tumnus again, and this time Edmund and Heather went too" They all looked at Edmund and Heather, Heather nodded

"its true, he was so nice to us" I smiled at her and sat on the end of Peters bed

"you saw the faun?" Peter asked, Lucy smiled and looked at him expectantly

"Well, he didn't actually go there with us. What were you doing Edmund?" Lucy stood up and asked Edmund

"I-I was just playing along. I'm sorry Peter I shouldn't have encouraged them You know what little children are like these days, they just don't know when to stop pretending" He smiled smugly at heather and Lucy, Heathers and Lucys faces were crumpled up and tears leaked from the younger cousins eyes, they both ran from the room in tears.

"well Edmund I must say job well done, I hope your happy" Anna said scathingly, she glared at him and moved to follow her baby cousin.

Susan and Peter followed Anna and they rushed after the youngest girls.

They eventually found them with the professor, who was a man they had only seen a handful of times whilst they had been here.

Lucy and Heather wee both cuddling him around the middle and crying into his smoking jacket

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the stable" the house-keeper rushed up to them hurriedly tying her robe, she saw the professor and stopped wide eyes

"oh, Professor! I told them you were not to be disturbed" she said with a pointed look at Lucy and Heather

"Oh, it's alright Mrs. Macready - I'm sure there's an explanation. But first of all I think these two are in need of a little hot chocolate" he passed the younger girls over to the house-keeper who took them with her to the kitchen. The oldest three began to walk away.

The professor cleared his throat so he could get their attention, they turned around and walked with the professor to his study, he pulled out a pinch of tobacco and began to stuff it in the end of his pipe, he began to speak to the trio of older children

"You seem to have upset the delicate internal balance of my housekeeper" he surveyed them over the top of his glasses

"We are very sorry sir, it won't happen again" peter said grabbing on to Susan and Anna and trying to pull them away

"It's our sister sir, Lucy" Susan said

"My cousin too" I said immediately after Susan

"the weeping girls?" the professor asked

"yes, they're upset" Susan said, Anna wanted to hit her, of course they were upset, Edmund just basically insulted them and called them childish

"hence the weeping" the professor said

"Its nothing we can handle it!" Peter said sounding like he was very eager to leave the professors scrutiny

"Oh, I can see that" the professor said sarcastically

"they think they've found a magical land in the upstairs wardrobe" this statement peaked the professors attention

"what did you say?" the professor asked standing up swiftly and guided us to a sofa where all of them sat down

"The wardrobe upstairs, Lucy thinks she's found a forest inside" Peter said as they sat down

"she won't stop going on about it" Susan said

"What was it like?" the professor asked

"Like talking to a lunatic" Susan said, she sounded relieved that somebody understood

"No, not her - the forest!" the professor asked

"You're-you're not saying you believe her?" Peter asked sounding astounded

"you don't?" the professor asked them, Anna simply looked at them

"well of course not, I mean logically its impossible" Anna looked at her, Susan seemed so stuffy, with all of her logic, did imagination not exist to her?

"What do they teach in schools nowadays?" the professor said to himself, Anna laughed a little bit

"Edmund said they were only pretending" Peter wondered aloud

"and he's usually the more truthful one is he?" the professor questioned

"No, this would be the first time" peter said looking at his hands

"Well then, if your sister isn't mad and she's not lying and then logically we must assume that she is telling the truth" the professor lit his pipe

"so you're saying we should just believe her" Peter said sounding appalled

"She's your sister, isn't she? You're a family! you might just try acting like one!" he said looking at them.

The Pevensie siblings walked out of the office soon after

"I believe them" Anna said as she stood up to leave

"good, you have a sound head on your shoulders there miss, why did you not speak up earlier?" the professor asked her

"I like to keep my thoughts to myself, besides Narnia will come to us right? When we need it most?" Anna said the professor smiled at her

"you my dear are wise, and believe me it will be recognized before the end, now off to bed with you" Anna smiled and hugged the professor before quickly skipping off back to bed.

* * *

><p>"Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket!"<p>

The ball hit Edmund, who wasn't really paying attention, in the leg. Edmund was glancing around, absorbed in his own little world. He looked very annoyed and glared at Peter.

"Whoops," laughed Peter, raking back his hair,

"Wake up, Dolly Daydream" Susan threw the ball back to Peter

"Why can't we just play hide and seek again?" ventured Edmund.

Anna wondered if Edmund was starting to believe Lucy's story – or perhaps he just felt remorseful, regretting how mean he had been to her the other night.

"I thought you said that was a kids' game," Peter told him.

"Besides," Susan chimed in cheerfully,

"We could all use the fresh air."

She bestowed a smile upon her brother, but Anna could tell it was quite forced.

Susan tried so hard to be kind to Edmund, but it often backfired. It was just the same as when Rose attempted to talk to him...not that she'd bothered lately. Edmund seemed to be better off left to himself.

"It's not like there isn't air inside," Edmund said nastily.

The smile dropped from Susan's face

"yes Edmund but that air is stuffy, this air is fresh and clean" Anna quipped, she directed the insulting tone at Edmund, having still not forgiven him from the previous night

"Are you ready?" Peter asked Edmund

"Are you?" Edmund smacked the bat threateningly against the grass, preparing himself.

Peter bowled the ball, and Edmund whacked it with all his might. The ball smashed through a window and into one of the rooms in the house. Edmunds efforts at being macho man hadn't gone well. Susan gasped, Lucy and Heather raced forward, they had been sat under a tree reading a book together, intent on inspecting the damage.

* * *

><p>We raced inside to see the damage done by Edmunds pigheadedness. We stood still in our paths when we saw the broken glass,<p>

"Well done, Ed" Peter said sarcastically.

"You bowled it!" yelled Edmund defensively.

Anna nudged the broken glass tentatively with her foot. She had to admit, while she didn't mind breaking a few rules, but she did mind breaking a few windows. The Professor wouldn't be at all happy. A nervous feeling had come over her, just as a voice shouted out in the distance: "What on earth is going on up there?"

"The Macready!" cried Susan

"come on" Peter called and pulled Anna and Heather along

The six of them set off at a run through the house, and away from the house-keeper. They were ducking from room to room, trying to find a suitable place to hide. Most of the doors were locked, or they hit dead ends and then they found themselves racing upstairs.

Anna held her breath as each hiding place was eliminated. She didn't want to hide in that wardrobe, did not want to provoke Lucy and Heather to flood them with stories of what they'd seen in there. Edmund opened the door to the room with the wardrobe, and Susan glared at the others as they ran towards it

"come on" Edmunds voice was almost pleading them

"You've got to be joking" Susan said in a patronizing tone of voice, the footsteps came closer to the door they all flooded into the wardrobe.

Peter closed the door behind them we began to push everyone back, Anna moved towards Lucy and smiled, she nodded her head and Anna felt a slight chill go up her skirt.

* * *

><p>When they got through Peter and Susan fell backwards onto their behinds. Susan gasped in shock<p>

Anna suddenly found herself feeling very cold indeed. Shivering, she glanced up to see snowflakes drifting towards the ground. She looked around with wonder - so Lucy had been telling the truth after all. She was amazed at the snow-covered trees that surrounded her, the layer of frost that covered the ground. It was even better than Scotland in winter.

"impossible" Susan breathed out

"don't worry I'm sure its just your imagination" Lucy said with a smirk on her face

"I don't suppose, saying we're sorry would quite cover it"

"no" Lucy said and looked at Anna and Heather, A sly grin crossed Annas face as she understood what Lucy was asking, and she curved her hand under the snow's surface, feeling its cold texture.

Grabbing a handful of the stuff, she threw the snow at Peter, at the same time so did Heather and Lucy.

One hit him in the back of the head, another the shoulder and the other one from Lucy got him in the face, and he whirled around and threw a handful back, laughing.

She joined the others in a snowball fight, until one of Susans snowballs hit a brooding Edmund.

He looked at them with a fierce expression in his dark eyes.

"Ow! Stop it!"

Peter seemed to realize then, and glowered fiercely at Edmund. He had been reminded, by snowballs and Edmunds attitude, of the events of a few days ago:

Lucy had claimed Edmund had come into Narnia with her, and Edmund had denied the whole thing, pretended Narnia didn't exist.

"You little liar," he hissed.

"You didn't believe them either!" Edmund was defensive, standing up to Peter because no one else was going to do it for him.

Anna and Susan were watching the two brothers warily.

Peter jerked his head towards Lucy.

"Apologise to Lucy and Heather"

Edmund stood defiantly where he was. Peter advanced on him, a scary look coming over his face.

"Say you're sorry."

Edmund backed down. Peter had the advantage of not only years, but height. In a possible scuffle, Edmund would lose.

"Alright. I'm sorry." it was the most insincere apology Anna had ever heard, it made her want to smack him

"That's alright," said Lucy, a smug smile crossing her face,

"Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending" Heather continued

"Very funny," seethed Edmund.

They managed to find some coats from the wardrobe, Anna was amused when Peter gave Edmund a girl's coat, and Lucy expressed a desire to introduce them to her friend, a faun named Mr Tumnus. She also claimed that this place was called Narnia.

Peter passed her a coat and helped her put it on.

Anna smiled at him

"thank you" she said

Anna shot a look at Edmund. He was pulling his coat around him and pretending not to notice.

She couldn't believe how nasty he had been this past few days. Why couldn't he just have admitted that Lucy was right?

Anna was beginning to like Edmund less and less. She could only hope that his attitude started changing for the better and soon.


	5. Chapter 4

As they walked towards the fauns house, Lucy chattered away excitedly at the front of the group to Heather and Susan trailed the rear, Anna and Peter were in the middle, Anna listened to Lucys excited chatter.

When they saw the lantern, Lucy told them all about how she had met her friend, all four of them walked through the thick snow-covered ground

Anna heard Lucy babble on about the faun and it lit up her insides to see her small friend looking so happy and alive

"You will love it there! At Mr. Tumnus' I mean. He's got the loveliest house! Its in a cave, but its all nice and warm" Lucy continued to spout information about her new found friend

* * *

><p>"we'll have lots and lots of..." Lucy trailed off as she saw the broken down door ahead of them.<p>

"Lucy?" Anna asked stepping forward, her eyebrows crinkled in confusion

Lucy gasped and rushed forward towards the house

"Lucy!" peter called as he watched his younger sister rush off.

The rest of the children followed them, as they walked in the damage done was haunting, Anna looked around, broken pieces of furniture were strewn across the floor, broken plates and general housewares were either broken or carelessly thrown everywhere in the struggle.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy asked hugging herself close to Anna and Heather. They all could tell something had happened to Tumnus. The signs of a struggle were all around them.

There was a sound of glass breaking. Edmund looked down to see he had stepped on the portrait of Mr. Tumnus' father.

Peter walked over to a beam holding up the roof and saw a piece of paper nailed to the wall. He ripped it off and his siblings, Heather and Anna surrounded him to get a look at it.

"'The Faun Tumnus is here by charged with High Treason against Her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for confronting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long live the Queen.'" Peter read out

"All right. Now we really should go back" said Susan

"but what about Mr. Tumnus?" asked Lucy.

Anna interrupted "She's right, we have to help him" Susan glared at her

"If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think there's much we can do" said Susan.

"You don't understand, do you? I'm the human. She must have found out he helped me." said Lucy.

"Maybe we could call the police." said Peter.

"These are the police." said Susan waving the paper.

"Don't worry, Lu. We'll think of something." said Peter leaning down to comfort her.

"Why?" asked Edmund. "I mean, he's a criminal"

They heard a bird chirping and voice go "Psst" trying to get their attention.

We looked out the door to see a red robin in a tree near the door. No one else was there except for the…bird.

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" asked Susan, clearly thinking she heard wrong.

None of us answered her. Anna grabbed Lucy's hand as the rest of them followed Peter back outside. The bird flew away as they all approached.

Suddenly, there is a loud rustling coming from our right. They all look in that direction out of fear. Anna got scared and grabbed Peter's arm. The sound was getting louder and louder. All of a sudden, a head popped out of the bushes.

"It… It's a beaver." said Lucy.

Peter went toward the beaver slowly with his hand out rubbing his finger together.

"Here boy." Peter said clicking his tongue.

"Here boy." he continued clicking his tongue again. Peter straightens out his hand.

The beaver looks at Peter like he was an idiot. "well I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want.

"Peter steps back in shock, Edmund gasps, Susan's eyes widened, Anna tries to stifle a giggle and Lucy laughs. Peter withdraws his hand back.

"Oh, sorry." he said.

"Lucy Pevensie?" he asks walking to her.

Lucy stops laughing and meets him halfway.

"Yes?" He hands her a piece of cloth. "Hey, that's the hankie I gave to Mr. Tum…"

"Tumnus." He interrupted her.

"He got it to me just before they took him." he explained.

"Is he all right?" she asks sounding afraid

The beaver looks around the forest pointing behind him.

"Further in." he said. He goes back into the forest. Peter, Lucy, Heather and Anna move forward but Susan places her hands on Peter.

"What are you doing?" she said.

"She's right." jumped in Edmund. "How do we know we can trust him?"

"Why not? He's the only thing we know about this place." Anna said.

"And besides, he said he knows the faun." said Peter.

"He's a beaver. He shouldn't be saying anything!" said Susan, whose logical mind can't get around this. Anna rolled her eyes when she said that.

"Everything all right?" said the beaver popping out.

"Yes. We were just talking." said Peter.

"It's more like an argument." said Anna, quietly.

"That's better left for safer quarters." he whispers looking around us before disappearing again.

Lucy looks at the others watching the trees.

"He means the trees."

They all looked at each other and started to walk after the beaver.

* * *

><p>The snow seemed to get deeper with every step Anna took, her boots sinking deeper each step she took, Lucy and heather took both of her hands and grinned at her.<p>

"come on we don't want to be caught out her after night fall" the beaver said trying to hurry them up.

Peter rolled down a hill provoking a laugh from Lucy Heather and Anna. He got up and brushed the snow off of his coat

"Ah, blimey!" the beaver cries out. "Looks like the old girl has got the kettle on. Nice cup o' Rosy Lee."

As one they all looked over to see a very large dam near a frozen pond.

"Its lovely." said Lucy beaming.

"It's merely a trifle, you know." said the beaver looking anxious. "Still plenty to do ain't quite finished it yet. It'll look the business when it is, though."

We go down the hill and as we get near a female voice is heard.

"Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick! If I find you've been out with Badger again, I…oh!" When she looks in front of her, stops and her hands goes to her mouth.

"Well, those aren't badgers. Oh, I never thought I'd live to see this day." Then she looks at herself.

"Look at my fur. You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?" she accused Mr. Beaver.

"I'd have given you a week if I thought it would've helped." jokes Mr. Beaver laughing. Peter, Susan, Heather, Lucy, and Anna laughed along with him.

"Oh, come inside, and we'll see if we can't get you some food, and some civilized company." said Mrs. Beaver looking directly at Mr. Beaver.

He laughs at her sheepishly.

Lucy, Susan, Heather and Anna follow in after Mrs. Beaver all of them bending low to get through the door.

"Excuse the mess. Can't get Mr. Beaver to get out of his chair." she said laughing.

Anna was about to take off her coat, when Peter grabbed her shoulder. She knew he was trying to be a gentleman.

"It's ok Peter, I got it," Anna insisted. Peter smiled at her. Her cheeks felt warm, as Peter helped her out of the large coat she was wearing.

* * *

><p>They all sat down at the table, except for Edmund.<p>

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?" asks Peter.

"They'll have taken him to the Witch's castle. You know what they say. There's few that you through them gates that come out again." said Mr. Beaver.

"Fish 'n' chips?" interrupted Mrs. Beaver placing a plate of fish and wood chips in front of Lucy while looking at Mr. Beaver.

"But there is hope, dear. Lots of hope." she said patting Lucy's hand.

Mr. Beaver spits out his intake of drink.

"Oh, yeah, there's a right bit more than hope!" He leans in closer towards us.

"Aslan's on the move." he whispers.

Edmund walked behind to hear well.

"Who's Aslan?" he asks standing up.

"Who's Aslan?" Mr. Beaver repeated laughing. "You cheeky little blighter." Mrs. Beaver looked at their faces and sees they didnt know who he was.

She taps him on the arm to get his attention."What?" Then he too saw the looks on our faces. "You don't know, do you?"

"Well, we haven't exactly been here long," said Peter.

"Well, he's only the King of the whole wood. The top geezer. The real King of Narnia.'

"He's been away for a long while." said Mrs. Beaver.

"But he's just got back! And he's waitin' for you near the Stone Table!" said Mr. Beaver with enthusiasm.

"He's waiting for us?" asks Lucy in surprise.

"You're bloomin' joking! They don't even know about the prophecy!" he exclaimed looking at Mrs. Beaver.

"Well, then…" Mrs. Beaver suggested.

"Look. Aslan's return, Tumnus arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because of you!" Mr. Beaver shouts.

"You're blaming us!" said Susan accusing Mr. Beaver.

"No! Not blaming. Thanking you." reassured Mrs. Beaver.

"Wait, I'm confused. Why are you thanking us? They are bad things not good" Anna asked feeling confused.

"There's a prophecy." said Mr. Beaver. "'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, Sits at Cair Paravel in throne the evil time will be over and done.'"

"You know that doesn't really rhyme." said Susan trying to be smart again.

"I know it don't but you're kinda missin' the point!" Mr. Beaver aggravated.

"It has long been foretold that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia." said Mrs. Beaver.

Anna looked around the room with a bit of shock. Was she not part of this whole thing?

"And you think we're the ones?" asks Peter in disbelief.

"Well, you'd better be, 'cause Aslan's already fitted out your army." explain Mr. Beaver.

"Our army?" said Lucy looking at Peter.

Susan turns to Peter to try and reason with him. "Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war."

"I think you've made a mistake. There are six of us not four." said Peter seeing Anna about to cry.

Anna felt a little hurt. Was she not important? Was she even wanted in Narnia?

Mrs. Beaver looked at Anna and asked what her and Heathers names were.  
>"Anna, it's Anna Reynolds and this is my cousin Heather Grange," She said.<p>

The beavers looked surprised and looked at each other.

They whispered to each other and Anna could tell they were taking about her. Lucy reached over to grab her hand.

When she touched Annas hand, Anna smiled at her in return.

Peter could tell the attention was high in the room.

"We're not heroes." said Peter getting back to the matter at hand.

"We're from Finchley." said Susan.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Susan and Peter stand up from the chairs. "But we really have to go."

"But you can't just leave!" cry Mr. Beaver.

"He's right. We have to help Mr. Tumnus." said Lucy trying to get them to stay. She looked at Anna for support who smiled at her and nodded.

"Lucy's right you guys. We have to help them," Anna said.

Peter looks at us. "It's out of ours hands." Then he looked to the beavers. "I'm sorry, but it's time the six of us were getting home. Ed?"

Silence is all that we heard.

"Ed?"

All of them look to the stairs to see Edmund has disappeared. The door leading outside is open wide and his coat is still hanging.

"I'm gonna kill him." said Peter harshly.

"You may not have to. Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" ask Mr. Beaver.


	6. Chapter 5

They all dashed up the hill after Edmund. His footsteps guided them through the snow and showed them where he went. When they arrived at the top of the hill Anna paused for breath. They looked ahead of them and they saw Edmund slipping inside the castle doors.

"EDMUND" Lucy screamed after him.

"Sshhh" Mr Beaver said to Lucy.

"They'll hear ya!" he loudly whispered. Peter looked ahead with a determined look on his face. He moved to run after his little brother but Mr. Beaver and Anna grabbed the back of his coat.

"No!" Mr. Beaver shouted as he held on tightly to his brother Heather looked ahead with a pale face, she was wishing that Edmund came back alright and wishing she had had the chance to change his mind.

"Get off me" Peter shouted at the beaver.

"You're playing into her hands" the beaver stressed.

"We can't just let him go!" Susan said indignantly.

"He's our brother" Lucy protested.

"He's the bait" the beaver pointed to where Edmund had been only moments ago.

"The witch wants all four of ya" He gestured to the Pevensie siblings.

"Why?" Peter asked

"To stop the prophesy from coming true, to kill ya!" he said loudly. The little colour that had been on the siblings faces drained and peter looked at his sisters. The doors behind them closed.

"This is all your fault! None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!" Susan shouted at her brother, Anna and Heather stayed out for fear of interrupting.

"So you knew this would happen?" Peter accusingly stated.

"I didn't know what would happen, which is why we should have left when we still could have" Susan was cut off mid sentence by Heather and Lucy shouting.

"Stop it" they called out in unison. Anna massaged her temples as a headache was forming.

"This isn't going to help Edmund" Lucy said in a small voice. Her older siblings looked at her.

"She's right, only Aslan can help your brother now" Mr. Beaver said morosely.

"Then take us to him" Peter said grimly.


	7. Chapter 6

Mr. Beaver sped up and quickly opened the door shouting out loud, "Hurry, Mother! Their after us!"

"Oh, right then," Mrs. Beaver said and started to gather food from the kitchen. Anna went over to the cupboard where the food was and started to look through it to see if there was anything she could store for the journey.

"What is she doing?" Peter asked. As Mrs. Beaver pulled down some jam Mr. Beaver shrugged.

"You'll be thanking me later," Mrs. Beaver said. "It's a long journey and Mr. Beaver can get pretty cranky when he is hungry." Susan then joined.

"I'm cranky now," Mr. Beaver yelled.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Susan asked.

"Only if the Witch serves toast," Peter retorted. Susan glared.

"I don't think that this is the right time for that Peter" Anna said, shoving him as Heather buried into her side

"At least she's helping. Which is more then what you're doing," Heather spoke up. "Now move!" The snarling of wolves sounded from the outside of the dam. One of the wolves started to dig.

* * *

><p>Mr. Beaver opened a trapdoor behind a bookcase and quickly ushered everyone in. As soon as he closed the door, Anna heard the sound of something wooden breaking and knew the wolves had got into the house.<p>

"Badger and me dug this," Mr. Beaver said. Peter held a torch that Madison gave him right before she entered the tunnel. "Comes out right near his place."

"You told me it lead to your mum's," Mrs. Beaver criticized. Lucy fell over a root, who Anna almost kicked in the hurry to get out the tunnel.

"Lucy." Anna and Susan said. The barking of wolves echoed down through the tunnel.

"They're in the tunnel," Lucy whispered and looked very scared, Heather whimpered out of fright.

"Quick! This way!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed, breaking the silence.

"Hurry!" Mrs. Beaver agreed sounding a bit frightened. All of them set off again but with a much faster pace.

"Run!" Peter yelled.

"Shut up!" Anna whispered. "We don't want them to hear us or find us!"

"Quick!" Mrs. Beaver muttered to herself. They made a few turns before stopping in front of a dead end. "You should have brought a map!" She criticised her husband.

"There wasn't room next to the jam!" Mr. Beaver retorted back. Mr. Beaver jumped up to a hole and started to climb.

"Come on," Anna urged and helped Mrs. Beaver, Susan Lucy and Heather up.

"Ladies first," Peter said. Anna got ready to climb.

"Positive?" She asked and Peter nodded his head.

She blinked her eyes at him and saw him in a new light, now he looked much braver and even a bit more dashing then a few minutes ago.

* * *

><p>She nodded her head and started to climb. She felt Susan's hand pulling her up and out of the hole to see snow. Peter had left the torch behind, as it wasn't in his hands. As soon as Peter was out, he and Mr. Beaver moved a barrel in front of the whole to plug it up.<p>

Anna heard someone trip and looked up to see Lucy on the ground with statues of mice at her feet. She looked around the small clearing and saw all sorts of creatures that were statures, horror, pain and worry was on all of their faces.

"He was my best mate," Mr. Beaver sadly said back. That one statement made Anna almost cry, for the loss of a dear friend to Mr. Beaver.

"Anna?" Lucy asked. Madison took a deep breath and broke away from the hug Heather had pulled her into. She looked at Lucy not wanting to see the statues.

"Heather loves any woodland creature and to see a bunch of them turned to stone, with faces like these, it's kind of traumatizing for her" Heather took a deep shuddering breath as she tried to control her crying. Lucy nodded her head and squeezed the younger girl's hand.

Peter looked at his sisters Heather and Anna and said seriously, "What happened here?"

"This is what becomes of those who crosses the Witch," a male voice said.

"You take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!" Mr. Beaver yelled and started to walk up to the fox. His wife held him back.

"Relax, I'm one of the good guys," the fox said and stepped down from the house he was standing on.

"Yeah? Well you sure do look like one of the bad ones," Mr. Beaver seethed.

"An unfortunate family resemblance, but we can discuss family breeding later right now we need to move." The fox said.

"What did you have in mind?" Peter asked

The fox grinned.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update, will try to have the next chapter up sometime next week<p> 


End file.
